Gregory Graham
Gregory Graham is the chief executive officer (CEO) of Cherry Dynamics, the highest rated robot manufacturing company in the world. He is also a very important and respected man throughout the world. He is pointed out to be the possible primary antagonist of the game. Appearance His appearance, as so, is a tall stocky young man with somewhat of a slanted shaped face, spiky honey colored hair with a wacky strand of hair popping out of one side of his head (which resembles Cherry Dynamics' emblem), violet eyes, long purple eyebrows, and a pointed nose. His attire is a suit of what a businessman would usually wear; a purple tail coat and pants, four gold buttons on the blazer and two cuffs the same color, and black shoes. Story Gregory Graham was first seen on the news when Cherry Dynamics was being pressed by the news about why the robots were going out of control in more than 52 states. He tells the press that Dr. Blackwell is the one behind the incident and that it wasn't their fault, not long before the news feed got cut off from Aviator's sudden broadcast as seen in the City stage. Graham was seen again taking phone calls from the senator and his superior about some secret information going on. He is infuriated that Blackwell is getting the better of him knowing that he is in the maximum security prison. After the 8 mighty bosses are beaten, Graham contacts SANDA Technologies Headquarters for Dr. Sanda. He requests help to shut down the CherryDyn Robot Factory that began making out of control, stronger machines. Graham shows distrust to Sanda and Professor White during the call. It is later revealed that Graham was the one leading the cyber terrorist attack, and got Dr. Blackwell framed for it and locked up in prison after he stopped it. Sometime before the incident began, He activated Trinity, for Cherry Dynamics' recent success in business, but was unaware of Trinity's growing and evolving capabilities. He blames everyone he was involved with since he didn't know about it. He then recognized Professor White as Bill Blackwell, the son of Dr. Blackwell, although White says he left that name long ago and wasn't himself for a long time. It is unknown what happened to Gregory Graham at this point. 20160626022823 1.jpg|Mr. Graham and Dr. White's appearance in game. Gregory Graham Beta Design.jpg|Beta design Mighty-No.-9-80.png|Concept art for various characters. Red_Ash_Prototype_19_1_2017_12_05_20_p._m..png|Gregory Graham on the Red Ash prototype Red_Ash_Prototype_19_1_2017_12_05_30_p._m..png|Ditto CokMessage_I21.png Trivia *During one of the cutscenes, Graham has a folder containing information about Trinity on his desk; a closer look on these files reveals Trinity's battle strategy. *Based on the concept art for the concept art, it's possible that he was originally intended to have some kind of female maid/assistant. [citation needed] *On the Red Ash Prototype, which uses Mighty No. 9 assets as placeholders, Graham talks about the upcoming mayor electionshttps://www.kickstarter.com/projects/mightyno9/red-ash-the-indelible-legend/posts/1297528, his favorite candidate is Masha Sisenoch. According to the Red Ash Kickstarter update about the ballot results, he’s probably pretty disappointed after Masha did not win the election. https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/mightyno9/red-ash-the-indelible-legend/posts/1310856 (Although, none of this is canon) Trinity's Strategies T_Demo_Paper00.png T_Demo_Paper01.png T_Demo_Paper02.png T_Demo_Paper03.png T_Demo_Paper04.png T_Demo_Paper05.png T_Demo_Paper06.png T_Demo_Paper07.png T_Demo_Paper08.png T_Demo_Paper10.png T_Demo_Paper11.png T_Demo_Paper12.png T_Demo_Paper13.png References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males